ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia 2 (2023)
Directed by Bill Condon *Produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman *Screenplay by Stephen Chbosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos *Music by Alan Menken *Cinematography: Tobias A. Schliessler *Edited by Virginia Katz *Production company: Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios *Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Running time: 108 minutes Zootopia 2 is a 2023 comedy adventure film. It stars Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Christopher Walken, Jenny Slate, Josh Gad, Scarlett Johansson, Ewan McGregor, J. K. Simmons, Ian McKellen and Neel Sethi. Story 8 years after the last film, Nick and Judy discover the legend of the Beast. So they, their son Blue, along with Assistant Mayor Bellwether and Mayor Leodore Lionheart travel to a british Zootopia to undo the curse with the help of Creek, Mindy, Jed, Octavius and Mr. Meacham. before they all die. Cast Main *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps-Wilde, an optimistic European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a newly appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct and Blue's mother. She retired as police officer and married Nick 7 years before the second film's events. *Jason Bateman as Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde, a red fox who is a small-time con artist and Blue's father. He retired as police officer and married Judy 7 years before the second film's events. *Neel Sethi as Blue Wilde, a fox with rabbit paws and rabbit ears and Nick and Judy's son. Judy had him 4 years before the second film's events. *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, a diminutive sheep who is the assistant mayor of Zootopia. She escaped and become assistant mayor again the day before the second film's events. *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart, a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia. He escaped and become mayor again two days before the second film's events. *Ashley Jensen as Emily Lionheart, Leodore's wife. *Christopher Walken as the Beast, a mean crab who captures Judy and the film's main antagonist. *Josh Gad as Creek, a Snake with a kind personality and Judy's best friend, but later during the film, Creek betrayed Judy. *Steve Buscemi as Lance, Creek's sidekick and a large porcupine *Scarlett Johansson as Mindy, a teenage porcupine and Nick's aunt who befriends Judy. *Wanda Sykes as Miss Crawly, the secretary of Judy Wilde *Ewan McGregor as Jed, a bear who befriends Judy. *Ian McKellen as Octavius, a panther who befriends Judy. *Robert Redford as Mr. Meacham, a possum who befriends Judy. Minor *Owen Wilson as Lionheart's Polisher These appear from the first film. They reappear near the end of the film. * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, an African buffalo who is the police chief of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. He retires Judy and Nick 7 years before the second film's events. * Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, an obese cheetah who works as a dispatcher/desk sergeant for the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the mother of Judy Hopps. * Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the father of Judy Hopps and a known carrot farmer. * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time least weasel crook who is also known for selling bootleg DVDs. * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew who is the most fearsome crime boss in Tundratown and is served by a group of polar bears. * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox from Bunnyburrow who used to bully the young rabbits and sheep when he was young. As an adult, he has made amends with those he picked on and became a much-respected baker. * Tom Lister Jr. as Finnick, a fennec fox who is Nick’s partner in crime. * Rich Moore as Doug, an emotionless ram chemist and sniper with puffy wool who works for Assistant Mayor Bellwether. Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia 2